El Love
by zokadokid
Summary: Just Random one shots about our favorite characters from Elsword I take request so if you like my writing you can give me a little plot and your pairing and ill see what i can do so review rate and if there are any of you who have been in this line of story writing for a while I'm an amateur and I wanna get better so if you could help me with certain area's that would be great
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't anything from these stories except my O.C**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam **

**Add: Master Mind **

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Sypris: Well time to get this sex party started**

**Everyone except: gulp**

**Sypris: Lets see who is first ...Raven ...and Rena**

**Rena: Kyaaaaaaaaa! R...R..Raven *Blush***

**Raven: Ehhh*blush***

**Elsword: huuuuh why doesn't have to be them right off the bat why not me and aisha.**

**Aisha: *blush* youuuuuuu perveerrrrrrrrrrrt *BASH***

**Elsword: *whimpering* Why not its not like it would be all bad right**

**Aisha: kuhhuu Dont try those puppy dog eyes you idiot.**

**Eve: Will you too quit this cycle its getting quite old **

**Aisha: GRRR ...Chain fire ball**

**Boom**

**Smoke clears**

**Add: hehehehehe weakling**

**Aisha: why you**

**Sypris: this is becoming more off a battle zone more than an sexy party **

**Everyone except Sypris: SHUT UP AND BEGIN**

**Reckless fist x Wind sneaker**

**Raven kicks done amethyst door.**

**Raven sees amethyst **

**Elsword: Wait up Raven**

**Chung: Its no use he's gonna take him alone again**

**Eve: His rage is spiking more than the last time**

**Raven: HRAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Amethyst: You brutish moron**

**Amethyst creates a black pool that raven sinks half way in**

**Amethyst:*evil laugh***

**Amethyst drops a stalagmite on top of raven **

**The rock starts to crack and run red**

**Explodes**

**Raven: graaaaaaaaaaa youll pay for that!**

**His eyes turn red and his arm starts to shine bright**

**Rena: Raven calm down you have friends let us help**

**Rena jumps to aid him**

**Raven: No stay back**

**Amethyst blasts her with an energy ball**

**Rena smashes into the wall**

**Raven comes too**

**Raven: Rena!**

**Raven bolts to her**

**Elsword: come on guys this is gonna turn out bad**

**Chung: Yea **

**Add walks out of the dark**

**Add: this is taking too long **

**Add: Panzer Buster **

**The blast goes at Amethyst *Explosion**

**Raven: Come on rena wake up come on wake up. Raven looks at rena as her body remains lifeless except for her steady breath**

**Raven imagines Rena being killed by Amethyst**

**His hair begins to stand slightly on end**

**Raven turns to see Amethyst badly damaged by Add's attack**

**Ravens eyes become empty and his energy starts to become red and electricity rips apart everything around him.**

**Elsword: RA..**

**Add covers Elsword mouth **

**Add: you don't want to do that right now**

**Eve: Raven's rage has gone farther than ive ever recorded this is truly alarming**

**Chung: Elsword listen if we shock him or alarm him in anyway he might mistake us for a threat ... (looks at Raven standing infront of Amethyst) And with that kind of rage and power we wont stand a chance if he comes at us at full strength.**

**Elsword pulls of Add's hand **

**Elsword: so we do nothing**

**Add: we'll just have to see if after this is done he will return back to how he was.**

**Raven: hyaaaaa!**

**Raven uses his sword and slices Amethyst five times before Amethyst could move**

**Black liquid was leaking from him Raven disappeared and reappeared in front of Amethyst. Raven uses his claws and rips open Amethyst chest a bright crystal shines**

**Raven: no i will kill you slowly before taking it**

**Amethyst tries to create a portal**

**Raven kicks him into the wall which causes it to topple over and crush amethyst.**

**Raven walks over punches through the debree and grabs amethyst and pulls him out before using his sword to stab Amethyst to the ground.**

**Raven: I want to hear the sound of you dying a painful death**

**He punches the Amethyst the force of the punches creates a crator around them**

**The wind whips the other **

**Elsword: Is that even raven**

**Eve: He wants Amethyst to feel the pain he is feeling**

**Everyone looks at rena as Chung tries to wake he rup**

**Chung: Rena! Rena!**

**Her eyes finally open**

**She frantically looks around**

**She sees a large bright red aura but feels a dimming dark on **

**She gets up as she looks to see Raven repeatedly punching Amethyst who is barely moving as it is.**

**Rena: Raven!**

**Raven continues**

**Raven finally gets up and looks to the top of the room and then back down at the badly beaten and bleeding Amethyst**

**Raven: I am going to eradicate you**

**A javelin starts to form in the air**

**Everyone: uh thats ...NUCLEAR!**

**Rena runs to Raven**

**Chung: Rena stop**

**Rena grabs Raven **

**Rena: Raven stop!**

**Raven cant hear her**

**The Javelin starts to get bigger**

**Raven: TIME TO DIE!**

**Everyone: Rena stop him**

**Rena: Raven come back ...come back to me**

**Rena stands on the tip on her boots**

**Rena kisses him**

**Raven: mmmmmhphhhhhh**

**His eyes come back to normal**

**His energy goes down to just barely over himself and rena. Raven kisses her back and hold her.**

**Rena breaks the kiss slowly**

**Raven: R...Rena **

**Raven hugs her tighty**

**Rena blushes and hugs him back**

**Raven pulls away just enough to be face to face with her**

**Elsword and Add run forward **

**Elsword: what are you guys doing ~**

**Add looks at them with a mocking smile**

**Rena: N..n.n.n.n. we were just **

**Raven: Rena snapped me out of my state**

**Elsword: huh that's amazing ...*cocky smile* care to tell us how**

**A dark hand comes up behind Rena and Raven **

**Raven turns around and sees Amethyst with a energy ball in his hand**

**Amethyst: Die you bastard**

**Gun shots rang through everyone's ears **

**Chung's pistols smoking **

**Everyone looks down to Amethyst chest with the crystal shattered and falling apart**

**Amethyst body drops to the ground**

**Chung: you all let your guard down**

**Raven: I would have taken care of it**

**Chung: In which life this one or after death**

**Everyone except Raven: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Time skip**

**Raven while still feeling pain from their previous dungeon took Rena to her house.**

**Raven collapsed as he let go of her hand at her door. **

**Rena: Raven ...Raven**

**Raven's vision becomes more blurry as Rena tries to take up as blood leaks out of his clothes.**

**Another time skip**

**Raven begins to wake up**

**Raven: uhhh**

**He tries to get up **

**Raven : Gaaaah**

**He feels a sharp pain in his side he looks and realizes his shirt and chain are gone and his lower stomach was bandaged and was red.**

**Raven remembers collapsing in front of Rena.**

**Raven gets up and sees his chain on a small table in the centre of the bed room.**

**Raven walks over and puts on it on**

**The door beside Raven opens **

**Raven sees Rena with a bandages , wire and a needle.**

**Raven: Rena**

**Rena drops the stuff and hugs him**

**Raven drops to a sitting position**

**Rena: Raven...Raven...Raven**

**Raven: Rena im ok...its great to see you**

**Rena: blushes with tears in her eyes**

**Raven: don't cry anymore.**

**Raven: Rena i have something to tell you**

**Rena: ok *wipes her tears***

**Raven: Rena when i saw you lying there lifeless my body felt cold ...i imagined you dead**

**Raven: I wanted to make Amethyst suffer ..suffer so greatly**

**Raven: I lost my sanity and I blacked out but then I heard a voice it sounded scared and concerned **

**Rena: Raven**

**Raven: when i came too you were kissing me heeh I felt so happy that you were alive.**

**Raven: almost losing you made me lose it I don't want to live if im not living with you.**

**Raven: Rena when your around me i feel like the pain i endure day by day is worth it **

**Raven: Rena even if you decide to marry someone else even if you decide we cant be friends ...if you do me one favour ..dont ever die before me.**

**Rena begins to cry again**

**Rena: ill never die without you , when we pass on we will die together...ok**

**Raven: ok**

**Raven looks into rena's eyes and she looked into his.**

**Raven and rena kissed but rena pulled back feeling frantic and embarrassed**

**They kiss again**

**They pull apart once more before rena kisses him and wraps her hands around his neck as they fall back.**

**They kiss wildly**

**Rena: mmph**

**Rena pulls away trying to catch her breath**

**Raven starts kissing her neck **

**Rena: uuuuhhaaaaa R..Raven**

**Raven trails a hand from her neck to her breasts.**

**Raven gropes her breasts**

**Raven: there so big **

**Raven: mmm don't say that**

**Raven rips top off with his nasod arm and licks her nipples.**

**Rena: uhhaaaa**

**Raven: Rena I Love you**

**Rena: *moans in pleasure* i know and i love you too**

**Raven uses a claw to rip the rest her top shirt**

**Rena starts to kiss him again**

**Raven pulls away **

**Raven: Rena if this goes any further I won't be able to stop**

**Rena: its ok I don't want you too... its ok I'm ready to give you everything.**

**At the moment Raven takes her up by her butt and walks over to the bed while kiss her before dropping her on the bed. He watched her boobs jiggled as he let her go, he goes down and sucks on her nipples.**

**Rena: no matter...uhuuuuh it doesn't matter how much you suck on them there's no milk in them.**

**Raven's hands found her panties, he immediately pushed his hand inside her panties and started to rub her folds, she was soaked down there he pushed his fingers inside.**

**Rena's face became tomato red**

**Rena: where do you think your touching**

**Raven: is it possible that your a virgin**

**Rena: of coarse i am i wouldn't just give it to someone i didn't care about **

**Raven: Rena...**

**Rena moved her hand to his pants**

**She felt a massive bulge in his pants.**

**Rena: you've been holding back **

**Rena turns him over and unbuckles his pants**

**Raven: Rena... you might not be up to this**

**Rena: of coarse ill do...anything for you **

**Rena pulls down his pants and sees the bulge still covered by his boxers but still very large**

**Rena gulps as she draws down the boxers fast**

**Raven's penis slaps her in the forehead**

**Rena: Hyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Rena: wh wh wha wha what is that**

**Raven: this is ...well this is penis**

**Rena looks at it **

**Raven looks at her**

**Rena: it must be a 10 inches ...and this is suppose to fit inside me**

**Rena grasps it**

**Raven: aahaaa *chills***

**Rena looks away as she rubs it up and down**

**Raven: um rena can you um *rubs his cheek***

**Rena: what**

**Raven: can you suck on it**

**Rena becomes light headed**

**Rena: why would i do that i doesn't even look like it would be able to fit in my mouth its a wide as my lower arm.**

**Rena: sigh i guess there is no helping it**

**Rena gets close to it**

**Rena opens her mouth as a little drool goes on raven's dick.**

**Rena begins sucking it bobbing her head fast**

**Raven grips the sheet and grits his teeth**

**Raven: Rena...your good**

**Rena smiles as she sucks on the dick, she takes the cock out of her mouth and rolls her tongue around it as she puts her breasts around it and rubs it**

**Rena: huahuahua amazing even with my breasts it wont cover completely**

**Raven: Rena that feels too good.**

**Rena begins sucking on it and put it at side of her mouth and goes almost all the way down on the cock**

**Raven screams in his mind**

**Raven: I can feel the inside of her throat its so warm and moist**

**Rena: Raven your too big**

**Raven grabs her head and pushes her head up and down his dick.**

**Raven: Rena you feel so good**

**Raven: Rena im coming**

**Raven explodes in Rena's mouth as cum rushes out of her mouth even with her mouth jammed with his cock**

**Cum runs down her mouth and drips onto her breasts and to her skirt.**

**Rena begins to choke so she swallows the immense come that was in her mouth.**

**Raven pulls out**

**Rena continues to drink the cum**

**Raven: its bitter but this might get addicting **

**Rena licks the cum of Raven's dick**

**She licks her supple pink lips**

**Raven: Rena im sorry**

**Rena: its ok if its you**

**Raven blushes**

**Rena looks and sees that he hasn't died down**

**Rena: you still want more huh**

**Raven jumps on her**

**Rena: hey wait a minute**

**He pulls off her skirt and panties in one move**

**He spreads her legs wide open and puts his dick right on top of her pussy**

**Rena: hey wait let me mentally prepa..**

**Raven slams his dick into her breaking her hymen in one move and reaches her womb **

**Rena's face was paused in shock and pain **

**Blood runs down Raven's dick**

**Raven: sorry rena i couldn't wait any longer**

**Rena: its ok just move slowly**

**Rena: Raven ..your so big **

**Rena: its g**

**He does as she says**

**Rena: *moans***

**Raven: it will feel better soon**

**Rena: yeah**

**Raven speeds up the paste while grabbing her breasts**

**Rena: Raven deeper ahaaaaah**

**Raven pushes his dick further into her**

**He pumps her without remorse**

**Rena: yes ...mmhmmm**

**Raven and rena kiss intensly**

**Raven: Rena your really tight**

**He lets go of her breasts and hold her hips.**

**He speeds up**

**He breasts jiggle care free**

**Raven: Rena i love you...i love you**

**Rena: I LOVE YOU!**

**Rena came as her cum ran down Raven's dick then dripping on the bed**

**Raven: my turn**

**Raven begins pumping again**

**Rena: noooo im still sensitive , if you do that ill...**

**Raven cut her off by biting her ear**

**Raven legs her up by her legs and pumps her pussy with any remorse**

**Raven: Rena im gonna come inside**

**Rena: Yes Yes i want it inside i want to give you a child**

**Raven: then lets make the best**

**Raven slams into her one more time as both of them climax**

**The cum shot straight into her womb**

**Rena: mmmmmmmhmmmmmm...its all the way in my womb I can feel it all overflowing.**

**Rena: its too much ...im gonna get pregnant with raven's child for sure.**

**Raven: Rena I love you, Im going to make you and the baby very happy**

**Rena: Im so happy...Raven I love you too**

**They kiss**

**Rena falls asleep**

**Raven pulls out as cum floods out.**

**Raven: how am i gonna explain this too the other ... eh it was worth it.**

**Raven falls asleep next to Rena**

***Chapter Ends***

**Sypris: your gonna take responsibility ehh Raven**

**Raven puts down his head as he blushes**

**Aisha: So rena how did it feel to have all that inside you**

**Rena: *blushes* what...why would you ask that**

**Chung: so when is the baby coming ...whats it gonna be named.**

**Rena: uhh um*flustered***

**Raven puts his hand on Rena's stomach **

**Raven: Thats not your concern**

**Eve: By there hormone levels and body tempreture i assume they will be doing this again**

**Raven and Rena: SHUT UP!**

**Add: SIGH its not like she is lying**

**Rena: um ...well ...I**

**Raven kisses Rena**

**Elsword: hmmmmmm wow Raven has gotten way more direct hehehe so Aisha how about we go next**

***Bash bang***

**Aisha: Forget it Eldork who would want to do it with you**

**Eve: Aisha your core temperature is rising fast**

**Aisha: Shut it**

**Ara: WHY WASNT I IN IT AT ALL*sobs***

**Sypris: im sorry Ara ill put you in for sure next I promise**

**Ara dries her tears**

**Ara: Really**

**Sypris: Yeah I promise**

**Ara hugs Sypris**

**Aisha: She will give it up in a week**

**Ara: What ...how dare yo..**

**Sypris: Just don't**

**Chung: Anyone seen where Raven and Rena went **

**Elsword points to Raven's room**

**Sypris: OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK now this is chapter is over please review and rate please and be nice this is my first fanfiction ever, ill try and do any pairing you guys want and if you please can you give me a lil plot with your pairings except Rena and Chung oh huho i hate that pairing as much as Aisha hates Els over there.**

**Elsword: Hey!**

**Sypris: Shut up**

**Sypris: so review rate pair and plot so now bye and hope youve enjoyed**

** Ara jumps on Sypris back **

**Ara: BYE!**

**Everyone: Bye **

***Rena moans***

**Add: OK will someone shut them the **** up.**

**Add stomps up the stairs**


	2. Sypris and Ara

**My O.C JOB CLASSES: Dark Ripper, Angel Reaper, Berserk Slayer. Age: 23**

**Sypris: Ok guys time to put my O.C in the mix and I'm a Dark Ripper my weapons are my powers of darkness my sickle and Dark Sword. Clothes black jeans, purples short sleeve shirt Elshard chain black gloves with studes at knuckles black hair with one red iris and the other silver.**

**Now for people appearances **

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Ara: Asura**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker **

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Sypris: Sorry Chung lovers Chung is "Sick"**

**Raven: Stop lying you tied him up in his room for busting you and Ara.**

**Sypris: You wanna be next**

***Black electricity runs over hand***

**Ara: come on come on calm down Sypris**

**Rena: you too Raven**

**Add: I say let them fight and get all there pent up aggression out **

**Asura: your not helping!**

**Add: was I suppose to hahahaha**

**Elsword: Hey... remember people we have a mission today we gonna take down Chloe's little pet.**

**Aisha: hmmm look at Elsword taking charge**

**Elsword: well i am the leader **

**Sypris: Who said you were leader**

**Elsword: Me**

**Sypris: I wanna vote **

**Elsword: I vote you shut up and go back to making out with Ara**

**Ara jumps on Sypris back and hugs him**

**Ara kisses Sypris **

**Ara: Are you jealous**

**Elsword: Don't be ridiculous why would I be jealous**

**Elsword grabs Aisha and hugs her**

**Elsword: I have Aisha**

**Aisha turns deep red**

**Elesis: You've become so direct Els**

**Elesis rubs his head**

**Sypris: With Chung in...Dispose , ill be tagging along on this mission ...Ara you have my back **

**Ara: Always**

**Eun inside Ara's mind: What is it with you and this man**

**Ara: Be quite**

**Add: what ..**

**Ara: Nothing*blushes***

**Rena: Raven you got hurt you and Eve took out the Glitter Vanguard so don't push yourself please**

**Raven: Don't worry *Kiss***

**Rena: yeah**

**Aisha: I'm not feeling so well I think ill stay here**

**Sypris: Wait where is Eve**

**Elsword: She went to go look for Chung**

**Sypris: Eh no matter no time to get her**

**Elsword and Sypris: Lets go!**

**Everyone runs out the door**

***Chapter begins***

**Elsword pulls his sword out of a glitter monsters chest as it turn into black smoke**

**Elsword: *breathing heavily* come on guys we need to move the second wave is coming from behind we need t finish this quickly**

**Elsword runs up the stair**

**Raven and Add shortly follow**

**Ara: Guys Sypris got hurt**

**Rena: lay him down right here ill see what i can do**

**Sypris: im not a child this is nothing we have to finish the mission**

**Sypris grabs Rena and Ara's hand as he teleports them to the top of the stairs where Add Raven and Elsword awaited**

**Sypris: Ok where is it**

**Raven: that wound is pretty deep you need to fall back **

**Sypris: No!**

**Elsword: Sypris: Im tell you to go before you get yourself killed**

**Sypris: I don't take orders from you**

**The floor starts to crack**

**Elsword: this isn't the place to start this arguement**

**Nephilim bursts through the ground **

**Nephilim: RAAAAAAAAA!**

**Add: Time to get Lunatic **

**Add charges in with Raven **

**Add continuously punches Nephilim on the head Raven uses his nasod arm and uppercuts Nephilim then blasts him with arm.**

**The smoke clears with Nephilim stand unfazed**

**Nephilim: RAAAA!**

**Nehilim charges a blast in his mouth **

**Raven: Oh no move move move**

**Add and raven jump out of the way**

**Sypris levitates out of the way**

**Sypris: Wait...ARA!**

**Ara haan was being held down by a glitter fiend through a small portal**

**Sypris: Ara **

**Sypris goes to Nephilim **

**Sypris plants his sickle and sword downnext to him**

**Sypris uses his dark powers to create a blast the same size as Nephilim's **

**Nephilim shoots the Blast and so does Sypris**

**The blasts clash the area starts to get shredded because of the force of the blasts.**

**Ara: Let go! **

**She uses her claws and rips the hand apart**

**Rena: Sypris you wont be able to keep that back you need to move**

**Sypris: i CANT ...im too.. close**

**Raven: i cant even use my nuclear he is way to close**

**Ara: Add can you do anything**

**Add: maybe but we both could get hurt**

**Ara: try anything**

**Elsword: Ive got it**

**Elsword: Armageddon...BLADE!**

**Sypris looks back at Ara**

**The blast starts to be pushed back to him**

**Sypris: I don't wanna ...Die**

**Elsword uses his blade and runs it through the top off Nephilim's jaw and runs it throught the bottom closing it slightly making the blast explode **

**Sypris is swallowed up in the explosion**

**Ara: Sypris!**

**Raven dashes in the smoke after Ara**

**They find Sypris bleeding out **

**Ara: Sypris come on you need to get out of the dungeon i don't wanna lose you**

**Sypris: I know but i can do this**

**Raven: Sypris come on your bleeding out fast and your skin is getting pale**

**Sypris: I don't care**

**Sypris: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Sypris energy grows , his hair stands on end as black lightening covers him and his eyes lose the pupil**

**Sypris: Dont be alarmed*Deep breath in* In this state i'll be able to stay and fight but after this ill really need to...*looks at Ara's concerned face* ill be fine**

**Sypris: Everyone stand back**

**Nephilim reawakens and enraged**

**Elsword: I don't think we should be here**

**Add: this dark presence I must learn how to harness this energy**

**Sypris: Ara...ill be fine now...step back**

**Ara: No im not leaving you**

**Sypris: Raven get her out of here please**

**Raven: Yeah**

**Raven grabs ara haan and jumps away with her**

**Ara: PUT ME DOWN RAVEN ...I MEAN IT ...I WONT LEAVE HIM**

**Raven: You and Eun have a stronger connection so you should be able to feel the aura he is giving off.**

**Ara: I know but...**

**Raven: He can more than handle this i know you want to help but if you were there you would only make him worry about you like what got him in trouble in the first place.**

**Raven goes on a tower which is alternate to the one Add Elsword and Rena were on**

**Raven puts Ara down**

**Ara: I can help him me and Eun have immense power too we can give him back up**

**Raven: Ara I don't think that's what he wants, he wants to know if he is strong enough to protect you**

***Flashback***

**Sypris and Elsword and Raven clash with there swords**

**Sypris kicks raven in the chest knocking him away**

**Then spinning around and elbowing Elsword in the face**

**Elsword steps back **

**Sypris uses a small orb of condensed black energy and rams it into Elsword chest **

**Sypris: DARK BLOODSEVER**

**Sypris shadow takes Sypris's full appearance with his sword as well**

**Elsword: HEY THIS PRACTISE YOU KNOW**

**Sypris swing his continuously and he and his shadow make dark energy slashes which grow and flies to Elsword.**

**Elsword uses Armageddon blade and cuts through them all**

**Elsword: is that all you..**

**Sypris teleports and step into Elsword's chest**

**Sypris raises his sword and throws it down at Elsword**

**Elsword: AHHHHHHH!**

**The sword goes right beside his ears with only one grass blade between them.**

**Sypris: Im sorry guys , its just that ive been feeling that i wont be able to protect Ara if her life is on the line**

**Raven limps over to them**

**Sypris: I just wanted to see if I was to fight you both i would be able to fend you off**

**Elsword: WELL YA DID MORE THAN THAT YOU IDIOT!**

**Raven: Sypris that's ridiculous apart from me your the strongest guy on this team**

**Elsword: HEY!**

**Raven: oh you know what I mean**

**Sypris takes up Elsword off the ground**

**Elsword: Listen Sypris YOU ARE MORE than capable off protecting Ara and she knows it too.**

**Sypris: thanks but I still don't know **

***Flashback over***

**Sypris punches the ground and a shockwave knocks Nephilim of his feet**

**Sypris jumps far into the air and darts down at Nephilim's back with his sickle**

**Nephilim uses his tail to hit Sypris but he grabs the tail and cuts it off **

**Nephilim: RAAAAAAA!**

**Nephilim gets back on his feet and breathes smoke into Sypris face**

**Sypris: Cheap and useless**

**Sypris puts his hand on the ground and lightening starts to strike everything around him 5 strikes hit Nephilim **

**A giant paw comes over Sypris **

**Syrpis tries pushing them hand up**

**Sypris: oh no you don't**

**Sypris holds it up with one hand and useshis sword to stab through nephilim's hand.**

**Nephilim grabs his hand**

**Sypris takes advantage and takes his sickle and slices Nephilim's eyes**

**Nephilim screams in pain**

**Nephilim stands on two feet **

**Sypris charges up his energy in his hand and punches Nephilim in his stomach**

**Sypris: Ive grown bored its time to finish this**

**Sypris shadow becomes a large armor form of hisself**

**Sypris: Die**

**The shadow makes a sword out of energy and raises its arm up**

**Sypris: Everything in this place must fall to rumble**

**The arm comes down creating a massive explosion in the making the entire place collapse**

**Everyone falls off the tower as it crumbles away**

**Everyone: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**The 2 arms catches everyone and puts them beside Sypris before covering them with its body.**

**The debree finally stops as The show pushes through the rubble clearing a path for them to escape**

**Sypris: See ara I told you I could do ..**

**Sypris eyes becomes plain and lifeless before he collapses**

**Ara: Sypris!**

**Rena: I can't heal him enough to keep him alive we need to hurry to Bethma that's the closest hospital**

**Elsword: Let's move **

**Elsword takes him up on his back**

**All jump from the top of the tower into the black forest **

**Sypris: Ara~**

**Ara: come on stay with me Sypris im right here just hang on were gonna get you help **

**Sypris: I don't need help **

**The blood leaks more onto Elsword' armor**

**Sypris finally goes unconscious**

**Time skip**

**Sypris: where am I**

**He looks around and sees Ara in a chair sleeping**

**Sypris and sees some cord stuck to him**

**He pulls them off quickly**

**Elsword: Oh your awake**

**Raven: Nice to see your on your feet**

**Sypris: What happened **

**Elsword: You used your Darkest Oblivion mode and your body couldn't keep up after you defeat Nephilim ...you passed out so we took you hear to stop your bleeding and get you patched up**

**Raven: you've been asleep for 4 days and ara haan never left your side**

**Sypris looks at her sleeping face**

**Sypris: so where is everyone else,**

**Elsword: Chung Eve and Elesis are in Altera trying to get the Nasods under control and Rena is the lobby and you've seen your girlfriend**

**Sypris: Girlfriend! Me and Ara**

**Ara: mmmm~**

**Sypris blushes while looking at Ara**

**Raven and Elsword smirk**

**Elsword: your everything she talks about you know **

**Raven: And we know you too love eachother already so just man up and tell her**

**Sypris: You wanna see how much of a man I really am**

**Electricity starts to spark around Sypris**

**Ara haan wakes up**

**Ara: Sy...pris**

**Sypris turns and sees her standing with tears in her eyes**

**Ara: Sypris **

**Ara pounces on him and both of them fall**

**Ara keeps rubbing her face in his chest**

**Ara: Sypris..Sypris..Sypris..Sypris**

**Raven: We should give them some space**

**Elsword: OH that's no fun I wanna see what happens**

**Raven draws him out and locks the door**

**Sypris: Hey I'm fine Ara really I am**

**Ara: Liar **

**Sypris: Eh**

**Ara: BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Ara: you lied to me when you went into that form you told you'd be fine I trusted you and you barely lived*sobs***

**Sypris: But I'm awake and I feel lots better now**

**Sypris tries to move**

**Sypris: geeeeh**

**A sharp pain hits him from under his left rib**

**Ara: Liar!**

**Sypris: I will be ok anyway**

**Ara: I was so worried about you i thought you wouldn't wake up**

**Sypris: As long as I could wake up and see your face I would wake up even if it's for a moment**

**Ara gets closer to his face**

**Sypris leans in**

**They both kiss**

**Ara pulls away**

**Ara: Sypris I love you**

**Sypris: I love you even more**

**Sypris kisses her neck **

**Ara: *moans* **

**Sypris fondles her breasts while kissing her neck**

**Sypris: Your breasts there so big there wonderful**

**Ara: *moans* there just big is all**

**Sypris: No everything about them is wonderful there is nothing average or normal about them just like the rest of you**

**Sypris runs his hand up her leg **

**Ara: Uh no*blushing madly***

**Ara looks away from Sypris**

**Sypris looks at her with regret**

**Sypris: A..Ara I'm sorr...**

**Ara puts her hand over his mouth**

**Ara: No no that's not it but I don't want us to do this in a place like this**

**Sypris: Ok lets go**

**Ara: Are you ok to walk by yourself**

**Sypris: Do you have to ask**

**Sypris stands and opens the door for Ara**

**Ara: Can we go to your house**

**Sypris: Uh ...um sure I don't see why not**

**Ara and Sypris walk down to the lobby hand in hand**

**Eun: Are you willing to give your virtue to this human**

**Ara: You don't understand ...this is a human feeling..I love him**

**Sypris: So I'm guessing you and Eun are arguing again**

**Ara: Uh ...how did you know**

**Sypris: I was kinda reading your mind**

**Ara and Sypris meet up with Rena Raven and Elsword in the Lobby**

**Sypris: Hey guys are you ready to leave**

**Elsword: Yeah ...unless you wanna stay here and keep foolin around with your girlfriend**

**Sypris: Shut up!**

**Everyone: LOL**

**Time skip**

**Sypris lays Ara down on the bed as she they hungrily kiss as she tightly wraps her arms around his neck**

**Sypris uses his hand and fondles her left breast and his right hand was grasping her butt**

**Ara: *moans***

**Sypris uses his powers to untie the bindings keeping her clothes on her**

**Ara takes off his shirt and throws it away**

**Ara: Sypris ...are you really ok with me**

**Sypris: More than ok, Honestly I wondered that about myself**

**Ara: What do you mean?**

**Sypris: Are you really ok with me a man with so man scars ...taken over by darkness ...recklessly going into battle**

**Sypris looks down and backs away slightly**

**Ara: Sypris I love you more than anything in this world, I don't care if you use darkness or if you're reckless and the scars just show you're strong enough to go into battle and still go back for more**

**Ara walks over to him and hugs him**

**Sypris: When I saw Nephilim about to blast you I lost all control of my body I just went in **

**Sypris: I don't want to lose you **

**Ara: And you won't**

**Sypris smiles**

**Sypris: A..ARA!**

**Sypris falls down on the bed 2 inches away from her body on the bed as he pushes her down**

**Ara: Hyaaa!**

**Sypris buries his head in her breasts and his knee was touching her panties**

**Sypris takes off Ara's dress leaving her in her under wear and bra and her bow**

**Ara tries to take off the bow**

**Sypris: No no I like it in your hair it makes you look cuter**

**Ara:*blush*thanks**

**Sypris takes off her bra**

**Sypris starts to suck and lick her left nipples earning many moans from Ara as he fondles the right one**

**Ara: Do you *moans* like them that much**

**Sypris: I love them **

**Sypris puts both nipples in his mouth and sucks hard before letting go **

**Her breasts bounce 5 times before settling**

**Sypris switches their position so that she is sitting in his lap as he sits up straight and fondles her butt with his hands**

**Ara: This isn't fare you're being mean**

**Sypris: Eh**

**Ara: Why am I the only one almost naked?**

**Sypris: Sorry I've wanted to do this with you for so long**

**Ara: HENTAI!**

**Sypris: Ahahaha**

**Ara: Well I guess it's ok ...if it's you**

**Sypris: Ok ill take off the rest of my clothes**

**Sypris takes off his gloves and his shoes**

**Ara takes off his belt and yanks down his pants revealing a massive bulge in his boxers**

**Ara's eyes widen**

**Ara: It looks painful...it looks like it would explode if I touch it**

**Ara takes down the boxers turning her head**

**Sypris: Ara its ok it won't bite you**

**Ara: grrrr I know that don't make fun of me**

**Ara looks at it and her mouth drops wide open**

**Sypris: What**

**Ara: Its so big**

**Ara: how long is this...can it even fit inside me**

**Sypris: I think its 10 inches 10 and half giver take**

**Ara rubs it up and down**

**Sypris: Ara that feels good**

**Ara: Sypris this is my first time so could you please be gentle when we do this**

**Sypris: Of coarse**

**Ara starts to suck on Sypris's cock**

**Ara: I...heard...that it feels good...if I do this**

**Ara sucks hard on the cock as she goes up and down**

**Ara: mmmmmm something salty is coming out of it**

**Ara swirls her tongue around it**

**Sypris: Ara it feels too good im not gonna last much longer**

**Ara: Does this mean your going to ..**

**Cum blasts into her mouth swelling up her cheeks and rushes down her throat and some leaks out of her mouth dripping down her breasts**

**Ara: there is too much...I cant swallow it all**

**Ara pulls her mouth of the dick she coughs up cum**

**Sypris: Oh my god sorry Ara I didn't think so much would come out**

**Ara: *cough* *cough* its ok**

**Ara: its all over breasts **

**Ara licks the cum of her nipples**

**Seeing this Sypris got immediately hard**

**Sypris: hey ara could you do something**

**Ara: Hmm what is it**

**Sypris whispers in her ears**

**Ara: HEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Sypris: Come on please**

**Ara: But Sypris...**

**Sypris looks at her with a sad face**

**Ara: Ok ill do it**

**Ara: uh..uhhhh**

**She puts her breasts around Sypris's cock**

**Sypris: Ehhhheheheheh thats good now move it up and down**

**Ara does just that**

**Ara: so this actually feels good**

**Sypris: Yes it really does**

**Ara: Ok hehehe **

**Ara rubs them faster and faster**

**Sypris: Ara what are you doing **

**Ara: Its not fair if only you get to enjoy yourself so I'm going to have fun too**

**Sypris: Ara i just came so I'm really aaahaaaaaaa**

**Sypris came all over her**

**Sypris: I told you to slow down**

**Ara: No you didn't **

**Sypris: Well you should have**

***Time skip***

**Sypris has his tip of his dick inside her pussy barely**

**Sypris: Are you ready**

**Ara: I'm ok ...do it**

**Sypris pushes in fast shoving in 7 inches of his dick into her**

**Ara grits her teeth and locks her eyes tight**

**Ara: It..hurts ...it hurts so much**

**Ara starts to cry**

**Sypris kisses her**

**Sypris: The pain will soon pass**

**Ara: I gave it to you keep it and cherish it please**

**Sypris: Always**

**Sypris starts to push in and out of her as blood is all of his dick**

**Ara: sorry im bleeding so much**

**Sypris: Never mind it**

**Sypris starts to go faster**

**Ara: the feeling it ...it still hurts but it feels better now**

**Ara: Sypris you can go as rough as you want now**

**Sypris: Ara!**

**Ara: Hyaa!**

**Ara: Your too big ...it feels like my pussy is being ripped apart **

**He turns Ara over and puts her on all fours**

**Ara: AH...ah ah... .ah..sypris..this is embarrassing**

**Sypris: But you look so beautiful I cant take my eyes off you**

**Ara: even so*moans***

**Sypris takes up her leg and puts it over his shoulder as he continues to ravage Ara haan's pussy**

**Ara: My pussy its its so hot I can feel everything *moans* it feels so good**

**Ara: Im cummmmminnnnnggggg**

**Sypris feels her pussy tighten as it moistens all over his dick**

**Ara: That...that felt so good**

**Sypris: But I'm still not done yet**

**Ara: Nooo...wait give me *moans* some time to rest I'm still sensitive down there**

**Sypris: Now who's being mean**

**Ara smiles**

**Ara: You jerk**

**They kiss**

**Ara breaks the kiss gasping for air**

**Sypris pushes her over on her back and holds her feet with his hand as he pushes his body right over hers as he continues to pump in and out of her**

**Ara: I can feel it coming again**

**Sypris: Me too**

**Sypris: Me too lets do it together **

**Ara: Yea**

**Sypris speeds up **

**Sypris: here it comes ara **

**Come shoots inside her vagina all the way to her womb which his dick was already trying to force its way through**

**Ara: I feel it all ...everything is in my womb...im going to have a child with Sypris**

**Ara's tongue stuck out**

**Sypris touch advantage and kissed her and cum flooded out of her pussy even with Sypris's dick in there**

**Sypris pulls out and cum shoots from his dick onto her breasts and stomach**

**Sypris: Sorry ARA I didn't ask permission if I could come inside I put so much inside you...I know apologizing won't change anything but for what it's worth I'm sorry**

**Ara: No no its fine as long as you promise to date me officially and you take responsibility if I get pregnant I will forgive**

**Sypris: I will I promise**

**Ara and Sypris kiss until they both fell asleep**

**Time skip**

**Next morning**

**Sypris and Ara wouldn't wake up **

**Raven and Rena and Aisha got inside there house with the spare key Raven got from Sypris**

**Raven: Hey Sypris you here man**

**Rena: We have another mission to go to Velder **

**Aisha: I don't see them anywhere**

**Rena looks around**

**Rena walks up the stairs**

**Raven: I can't find him anywhere**

**Rena: HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Raven: Rena! **

**Raven runs upstairs **

**Raven catches up to Rena **

**Raven: Are you ok**

**Aisha: What's the screaming about**

**Everyone: GUH!?**

**Sypris wipes his eyes**

**Sypris: Whats with all the freaking noises ...this ...early...in ...the ...morning**

**Sees everyone looking at them**

**Ara haan wakes up and sees Sypris she presses her breasts on his back**

**Ara kisses his cheek**

**Ara looks at the door**

**Ara: HEEEEEEHHHH KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Ara: PERVERT! Throws bottle the lamp at Raven's head**

**Raven: IM SORRY!**

**Aisha: Get some clothes on right now Sypris**

**Sypris gets up**

**Aisha's eyes goes down**

**Elephant noise**

**Aisha: PUT ON SOME CLOTHES NOW**

**Aisha turns deep deep red**

**Rena: Ara haan did you two**

**Ara: umm... mhmm**

**Rena faints**

**Raven: Rena..Rena get it together come on wake up**

**Aisha: What could have possessed you to put something like that inside you**

**Aisha imagines Sypris's dick again**

**Steam come comes out of Aisha's ears**

**Ara: I love him**

**Ara jumps on Sypris's back**

**Sypris's back**

**Sypris: I've decided to see Ara**

**Rena: WHAT! ...Congrats Ara **

**Ara: thanks**

**Raven: So when are you and Elsword gonna tie the knock eh Aisha**

**Bash**

**Aisha's fist smokes like a gun**

**Raven' head swells**

**Aisha: Like id ever even**

**Aisha turns red**

**Everyone except Aisha: LOL**

***Chapter End***

**Chung: Seems I've been missing the fireworks**

**Elsword: Sigh like we all didn't see this coming**

**Sypris zaps Elsword with electricity**

**Aisha: HAHAHAHAHAH! *pointing at Elsword***

**Raven: So ara how was it hmmmm**

**Ara: Huh why would you ask that!**

**Raven: I'm curious ..you've been glowing all day**

**Ara: *blushes***

**Sypris kisses her**

**Rena: Seems like Sypris wants more**

**Sypris: I think she might want it more than me**

**Ara: EHHHH!**

**Sypris: she wouldn't stop scream that it feels good**

**Ara: BAKA!**

**Ara raises her spear**

**Sypris kisses her and she melts**

**Aisha: Don't you two have any restrained **

**Sypris: Your just jealous because Elsword doesn't kiss you like this**

**Elesis: Aisha why not just get it over with **

**Add: I agree ths cat and mouth thing you two doing isn't gonna help at all**

**Chung pushes them together**

**Aisha: hey this is...embarrasing**

**Raven: Dont turn soft on us**

**Elsword kisses her fast**

**Aisha doesn't respond**

**Aisha drops to her butt**

**Everyone: LOL **

**Sypris grabs Ara's hand and runs off with her**

**Sypris: Where going on a little trip**

**Everyone else: Hey where are you going!**

**Sypris: Well be back in two days**

**Ara: Two days!...Alone!**

**Sypris: Yep**

**Ara: I already know whats on your mind...dark dog**

**Sypris smiles widely**

**Sypris teleports 2 miles with each step going towards the mountain **

**Sypris: It'll be fun**

**Ara goes on his back**

**Ara: Ok I trust you**

**Elsword: Since there gone ill do the honors**

**Elsword: If you like the stories so far, review give your pairing and hope you get lucky**

**Elsword: Pst vote for me and Aisha**

**Aisha: Shut up!**

**Add: what about me and Eve**

**Elsword: WAIT YOUR TURN**

**Raven and Rena:Sigh**

**Raven and Rena smile**

**Raven and Rena: BYE**

**Elesis comes infront of the camera and slashes it in two**


End file.
